


Lit Fidget Fam Squad

by missing_dimple



Category: Emo Quartet - Fandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots, emo trinity - Fandom
Genre: Another shitty group chat fic, Gen, biggie cheese will probably show up because i love him, brendon's penis will be inside a plethora of things, it's summer break and im bored, pete is a lil shit, read this if you're bored i quess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missing_dimple/pseuds/missing_dimple
Summary: Penises, robux, and Biggie Cheese, oh my!Basically I made a group chat fic because I'm a special snowflake with COMPLETELY ORIGINAL IDEAS.





	1. Chapter 1: I can’t believe it’s not butter!

Beebo: welp the sun’s out and so’s ma weiner

gerald: jesus fucking christ what now?

Beebo: ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Hay_stack: did you get your dick stuck in a pickle jar or something? It’s something your dumbass self would do

Beebo: um rude. it was actually a jelly jar. More specifally a strawberry jelly jar so now who’s a dumbass???

Hay_stack: its specifically not specifally you dumb hoe

Beebo: BITCH COME FIGHT ME RIGHT NOW I SWEAR TO MY LORD AND SAVIOR JESUS CHRIST

Mikey_fucking_way: hayley, it’s it’s not its. Its is for showing possession you dumb fuck

Bone_daddy: YASSSSSS MICHAEL hit em wit dat grammar

Gerald: im so proud *wipes tear from eye*

Raymond: sorry to interupt this beautiful moment, but can we go back to the fact that brendon’s dick is currently stuck in a jar

Beebo: YES!! THANK YOU RAY, MY SON AND BEAUTIFUL RAY OF SUNSHINE!!!!

Gerald: how did you even do that, bren?

Beebo: what get my dick stuck in a jar?

Hay_stack: WHAT ELSE WOULD HE BE TALKING ABOUT???!!!!!

Beebo: STATUS UPDATE: the jelly has started to trickle inside my penis and it burns really fucking bad

Gerald: that was way too much information

Bone_daddy: have u tried pulling your dick out?

Beebo: no i’ve just been sitting here waiting for the jar to magically fly off my dick

Bone_daddy: well you should try to make an effort

Beebo: I WAS BEING SARCASTIC YOU FUCKING SPOON

Bone_daddy: well SOMEONE’S being a bit overdramatic

Beebo: OH SHIT IT FUCKING BURNS DYTJHFUKUDYYRDXRWWSASTY

Raymond: try coating your dick in butter and it should just slide off

Hay_stack: wtf ray? How do you know this? I mean it’ll probably work but still

Beebo: will i cant believe its not butter work?

Hay_stack: um no cuz its not butter

Bone_daddy: i cant believe it!!!!

Gerald: shut the fuck up, pete

Bone_daddy: wow ok rude

Beebo: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW ITS SLIMY

Bone_daddy: you have to keep RUBBING

Beebo: FUCKIN FINALLY!! My penis is free from its jar prison!!!

Gerald: can you just never speak again?

Beebo: BITCH COME FIGHT ME YOU GINGER HOE

Raymond: stop trying to fight people

Gerald: im not even ginger, you dumb fuck

Beebo: bitch you have red hair

Gerald: its dyed, you piece of fucking cheese

Beebo: wait wut?

Hay_stack: are you kidding me, bren?

Gerald: you actually thought i had natural red hair?

Beebo: ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm yes

Gerald: its like the brightest shade of red there is how could it be natural?

Hay_stack: bren probably thinks josh is naturally blonde

Beebo: Its like the brightest shade of yellow there is how could it be natural

Gerald: ZE5TURYKHJKLIL6ATSRDJYTUUI695P8O7EI5DTCUGVHJK

Bone_daddy: i cant believe its not natural!

Gerald: shut your meme loving asshole up


	2. Chapter 2: Brendon Gets Mega Oofed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back and ready to grant all of your horny group chat wishes during this tragic time known as *bump bomp* the hiatus!  
> For those of yinz that are TOP fans:  
> Soooooooooooooooooooooo I know right now the clique is obsessed with writing these depressing ass stories about how josh is tyler’s drug dealer and they have passionate anal sex while high and overdose on heroin and die in a dumpster (or something like that idk), but I’m here to share some wholesome Christian content with yinz.  
> Enjoy.

kinky: yo hay bitch

Hay_stack: what forehead?

kinky: i gotta an idea

Hay_stack: wut boi?

kinky: three words

kinky: shrek hentai marathon

Bone_daddy: genius

kinky: peter, i was trying to talk to hay bitch

Bone_daddy: you’re choosing hay bitch over me? *sniffle*

kinky: babe thats not what i meant

Bone_daddy: I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING BRENDON

Bone_daddy: HOW COULD YOU CHOOSE THAT SASSY MIDGET OVER ME

Hay_stack: youre like 4 ft tall. You cant talk

Bone_daddy: bitch im 5 ft 6 and you damn well know thats average  
Hay_stack: yea for fourth graders

Gerald: OOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Mikoi: why are you guys always arguing?

Bone_daddy: the fire in our souls can not be quenched

Mikoi: it’s cannot not can not you munchkin

kinky: damn mikey, back at it again with the proper grammer

Hay_stack: did you just

Gerald: dammit brendon

kinky: no pls forgive me. i regret everything

Hay_stack: YOU REGRET NOTHING AND YOU KNOW IT

Gerald: you can’t say that shit around peter

Hay_stack: you know how serious he is about memes

Gerald: pete are you okay?

Bone_daddy: no

Bone_daddy: NO

Bone_daddy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Raymond: um guys

Raymond: im pretty sure pete is running down the street to bren’s house with a hammer 

kinky: wtf its 3 am

Bone_daddy: DIE YOU FOREHEAD HOE 

Beebo: PETE IM SORRY!!!!! ILL NEVER USE DEAD MEMES AGAIN

Bone_daddy: SUCK MY ASS JIMMY NEUTRON

Beebo: well zoinks you guys I better run. Catch you on the flippity flop!!!

Gerald: oh lord

Hay_stack: rip brendon

Gerald: tragic

Bone_daddy: the deed is done

Beebo: PETERERRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Beebo: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY???

Hay_stack: what happened?

Kinky: THE PYSCHO DELETED MY FUCKING ROBLOX ACCOUNT

Kinky: I HAD 2300 ROBUCKS AND BUILDER’S CLUB ON THERE

Kinky: FUCK YOU BETER

Gerald: now this is war

Bone_daddy: next time youll think twice before using dead memes again

Bone_daddy: fucker nut

Hay_stack: gasp

Kinky: SHIT THONG

Gerald: gasp

Bone_daddy: im about to say it

Hay_stack: o no

Bone_daddy: NORMIE

Gerald: big GASp

Kinky: HOW DARE YOU

Mikoi: EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP

Gerald: oh damn

Mikoi: IF ANY YOU LITTLE SHITS SAY ONE MORE GODDAMN THING I WILL SEW YOUR DICK HOLE SHUT WITH DENTAL FLOSS

Mikoi: ROBLOX IS A SHITTY GAME

Mikoi: MEMES ARE NOT WORTH KILLING YOUR FRIEND FOR

Mikoi: AND ALL OF YOU ARE IDIOTS

Mikoi: NOW APOLOGIZE TO EACH OTHER

Bone_daddy: sorry

Kinky: sorry beter

Bone_daddy: do you wanna come over and play strip monopoly jr w me

Gerald: i dont even want to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that accelerated quickly

**Author's Note:**

> Next Time on Lit Fidget Fam Squad:
> 
> Chapter 2: Where in the world is Tyler Robert Joesph?


End file.
